Navigation-Story 2
by Seanemmadtng4ever
Summary: Sequel to "A new Beginning." No one knows why Emma left town, but will she ever be able to get over the shooting and come back home? When she finds herself in a new relationship, she didn't think she could be happy again. Not only does she have another huge secret, but she also has to deal with more threats then ever before. Can she handle it? Full Summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, everyone. If you haven't read, "A New Beginning," then please read that one otherwise you will be confused.

**I don't own Degrassi. If I did then Emma and Jay would have to deal with their unfinished business and Emma would have MARRIED SEAN CAMERON.**

**Summary: **No one really knows why Emma left town, but they all have their own theories about why Degrassi's own Golden Girl has decided to not tell anyone where she is going. Will she ever be able to get over the shooting and come back home? When she finds herself in a new relationship, she didn't think she could be happy again. Not only does she have another huge secret, but she also has to deal with more threats then ever before. Can she handle it or will she be more depressed than ever? Will she be able to get over her demons. Will Jay find out why Emma broke up with him?

**Jay's POV:  
**I couldn't believe that Emma broke up with me right after I told her that I love her. I don't understand why she would do that. Alex walked up to me with a sympathetic look on her face, while holding something in her hand. I looked closer and noticed it was letters. Sean walked up to me as well. "What's going on?" He asked as I shrugged. "Jay, Sean. I'm glad I found you." She said, holding out the letter to both of us. "These are for you." She paused as I looked at her questionably.

"She sent all of us letters." I nodded, not wanting to think about her right now, but it was impossible because graduation was over. Sean and Emma both graduated and then right after it, Emma disappeared. I've been looking for her for a few minutes, but couldn't see her anywhere. "Let's get out of here. I need to find everyone else and give them their letters as well." I nodded and looked at it in my hand. "What do you think it says?" Sean asked. as I shrugged. Alex walked up to us with everyone else behind her. "What is this about?" Manny asked, holding up her letter.

"Emma gave them to me and walked away without saying anything." She said, as everyone looked confused. "Why doesn't she just tell us what's going on?" JT asked, as Alex started reading her letter. "Uh, guys. You may want to read yours." Liberty asked, as Alex's eyes widened in shock.

"I think we all need to go to my apartment. I don't feel like standing here now that graduation is over." Alex said, still looking shocked over whatever her letter read. Sean, Alex and I walked to her car as she took out her phone. "Hi, Simpson. Is Emma at her house?" She asked, as she unlocked the door. "I read about it-since she sent all of us a letter as well-but I still don't believe it. Did she say anything to either of you at all?" She got started the car and we took off towards her apartment.

"Thanks. Is there anything we can do?" She asked, worried. "Thanks. I got to go. Keep me updated." Sean and I looked at each other, confused as she hung up. "Well?" I asked as she shook her head. "I'll tell you when we get there." I sighed, as I knew Alex and she looked more worried than I've ever seen her.

Soon, we made it to her apartment and everyone else arrived shortly after. Alex unlocked the door and we all walked in. She shut the door as everyone got comfortable as I have a bad feeling about this. "What is this about?" Alex sighed at Ellie's question.

"Simpson hasn't seen Emma since graduation ended." We all looked at each other confused. She took out her phone and called someone. "This is Alex Nunez and my friend, Emma Nelson has disappeared. None of us have seen her for about 10 minutes and she hasn't told anyone where she's going. I think she left Toronto." Sean and I looked at each other before we looked at everyone else.

"She's 18. Blond hair, brown eyes and I'll give you a photo of her since you will need it." She sighed and hung up. "The police will be here soon." She said before our attention turned to Ellie. "Why would she leave without saying anything? She would have talked to someone, wouldn't she?" She paused, "Right. I forgot, but why is she still keeping secrets?" She asked, as we all looked at our letters.

"Maybe because she doesn't want us to worry about her." Manny suggested, as we all nodded. "I don't get it. Normally she would talk to one of us." She said, as Ellie looked at her phone. "Uh, she sent me a text recently." She said, confused.

"What does it say?" I asked, crossing my arms. "She said that she can't handle staying in Toronto anymore and she's leaving for a few months." She said, as the door opened. "Hi, are you Alex Nunez?" The officer asked, as Alex nodded before letting her in.

"I'm Officer Taylor. I'm going to ask you all some questions and I need the truth." We all nodded. "What are your names and how do you know Emma Nelson?"

"This is James Tiberius Yorke, Liberty Van Zandt, Toby Issacs, Elenore Nash, Jason Hogart and Sean Cameron." Alex said, as I crossed my arms. "Call me Jay." I muttered under my breath.

"Emma is Sean's first ex-girlfriend and Ellie is her frenemy. We are her friends and Jay is her ex boyfriend." Alex said, as Sean glared at me because of the fact I used to date Greenpeace.

"When was the last time you saw her?" Alex answered that before Taylor moved onto another one. "What was she wearing?" Manny pulled out a picture of the outfit she was wearing the day of the shooting as the woman wrote everything down.

"Why do you think she left town?" I shrugged. "We don't know exactly, but she's been having some problems we got worried about. She wouldn't talk to any of us about it though."

She raised an eyebrow. "What kind of problems?" She asked as we turned to Alex when she spoke. "Anorexia and she had a small drinking problem, but I don't know if it got worse or not. There was a cut on her arm, but I can't remember which arm or where it was located." Alex said, as Sean glared at me, angry about the drinking problem.

"Ok. Thanks. I will let them know and we will get back to you." She said, as I nodded before she left. "She was drinking?!" Sean asked, as I nodded. "Once and I made sure that nothing happened to her." I said, as he sighed.

We waited, but still didn't hear anything. Soon, the phone rang and Alex went to answer it. We all listened before she dropped the phone in shock, not moving. "Alex. What happened?" I asked, as she didn't move at all. "ALEX!" I said, as I gently grabbed her shoulders, shaking her a little bit.

She shook her head and looked at me with tears in her eyes. "They found her car in flames. Apparently, she lost control of the car before it hit a tree and burst into flames." She looked at Sean and I. "Is she...?" I asked and stopped myself before nodded. "They think she died, but aren't sure yet." Sean held onto Ellie as I held onto Manny. JT and Liberty held onto each other while Toby held onto Alex.

"No!" Sean yelled in Ellie's arms. Alex let go of Toby and went to Sean's side. "I'm sorry, Cameron. They are still trying to figure it out."


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Degrassi, except the plot. There is a character that will be introduced and you will see him alot more.**

**Jay's POV:  
**No one spoke for awhile. It was complete silence, other than Manny and Cameron crying about her best friend/his first love as everyone else was crying silently. "it's going to be okay." He looked at me, hurt. "How can it be okay? I was going to ask her if she wanted to get back together, but now I can't." He said, through his tears. "There has to be some sort of mistake." I told them, holding Manny up so she wouldn't fall. "There is no way she would leave us like this." Ellie was pissed. "Well, she did, Hogart!"

"Shut up, Nash!" I glared at her.

"Wait, we can see if she told us anything in the letters." Alex said, as we looked at them sitting on the coffee table. "Who goes first?" She looked at all of us. "I don't think Cameron will be able to considering his reaction right now." I said, quietly, looking at him still holding onto Ellie. "Alright, I'll go first, unless Manny wants to." Alex said, looking at the black haired girl in my arms. "Go ahead, Alex." She said, as I nodded. She took her letter and read it over again. "What does it say?" I asked, worried as Sean looked at us, his eyes were red and didn't have light in them at all. My best friend is a mess. Alex read it out loud, her voice trying not to cry and her hands shaking.

_"Alex,_

_I'm so sorry for doing this, but I can't handle everything right now. Thank you for helping me the best you could. Unfortunately. I've made a decision and I'm not going to change my mind any time soon. Maybe I'll see all of you again one day, but I don't plan on coming back for awhile because I have to do this. I'm sorry for worrying all of you, especially Jay and Sean. I know that you all must hate me because I haven't told you guys everything and I didn't say anything after I gave you the letters because I just had to get out of there before I changed my mind. This is the best for everyone. I'm so sorry to do this, but please don't contact me and don't try to find me at all. Toronto is no longer the place I want to be in anymore. I don't know where I'm going or when I'll be back, but I just wanted to let you know._

_I know it's not much of an explanation, but I have to do this, Alex. I hope you understand. Do me a favor and make sure Jay and Sean are alright. I know they must be hurt because of my last minute decision-especially the latter-the most, but you know the last thing I've ever wanted to do is hurt them. I just didn't have a choice. I have to get my life straightened out first before I can be in a relationship._

_I can't come back to Toronto at the moment after everything that's happened there from my break ups with Sean to my recent break up with Jay. Unfortunately, Rick won't stop haunting me and he's part of the main reasons why I left-congratulations, Psycho. You've won by running me out of Toronto you little bastard!-but there are more reasons why I left. I can't explain everything right now, but hopefully I will be able to-if you all will let me-when or if I come back. _

_ I hope I see you again, Alex because you've tried to help me and I wouldn't let anyone do that because I thought I would be able to do it myself. I was wrong and I'm really sorry. _

_Tell Sean and Jay that I love both of them more than anything._

_Love, Emma "Greenpeace/Cause Girl" Nelson." _

Sean started crying again as Ellie held him. We all were in shock at the letter.

* * *

**Emma's POV:**  
The sky was blue with a little bit of pink as I saw the streets of Toronto get left behind and decided that I need a fresh start nowhere near the old place I grew up and had so many wonderful memories along with some bad ones. I sighed as the driver stopped at a red light and then continued driving when she could. There wasn't much traffic at all. Luckily, I found more money in my bedroom after I gave Sean the money for him to get out of jail, so I was good for awhile. I was tired because I've been on the road for awhile with all of my stuff in the backseat. My diary was in my purse and my backup one was hidden in my old room-same thoughts and everything just in case I lose my original one-so no one would ever find it.

I know that leaving wasn't the best idea, but I didn't have a choice. My phone was turned off since I still received some text messages from the mysterious person I have yet to figure out. I smiled as I saw a sigh that said, "LEAVING TORONTO," and now I can finally get a fresh start. I know that Alex and everyone else is looking for me, but I didn't care. Sean has never given up on me, even when we broke up, so why would he start now? I laughed to myself as I finally entered the states. I decided to stop and eat something before I had to stop at a car dealership. I grabbed some chips and a soda before I left again, then I went to a hair salon and changed my hair color to a darker brown. I grabbed my bag and changed my clothes to the outfit I got when I went shopping with Alex, since I didn't want to wear that same outfit I was in the last time I saw Rick at Degrassi.

Soon, I found a car dealership and grabbed my stuff out of the car. I grabbed everything and went inside. "Hi. I'm looking for a car, but I don't know what I want. Something red probably from the 1980's." The woman took me to a car, but I declined. After looking for awhile, I saw the one I wanted. "You like the Red 1988 Acura." I nodded, as she went back inside. I followed her and she handed me the paperwork. I couldn't sign my real name, so I wrote down "Miriam Clark," instead, deciding to use that as my alias. No one would ever think of looking for Miriam Clark, because everyone is looking for Emma Nelson. I needed to stay on the down low for awhile and the only way to do that is to change my appearance and my name.

Awhile later, I got the paperwork signed and put my bags in the car before I drove off. About 3 hours of driving I found a hotel and parked my car before I got out and walked inside. The lady at the desk smiled at me. "I'm Miriam Clark and I need a room for the night." She smiled, as before she gave me a key. **(1) **

I decided that I was going to get an ID with my alias tomorrow, since Emma Nelson is dead. I thanked her and walked towards my room. I unlocked the door and opened it. Inside was a bed, tv, dresser, nightstand and a shower with a closet next to it. I decided to take a shower, so I grabbed my clothes and walked into the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror. I still looked the same as I did when I went shopping with Alex-same dull eyes, same frown on my face, same skin with scars on my arms. The only thing that was different about me what my hair change and the outfit I wore.

I sighed and closed my eyes. _**You can do this. Kiss Toronto goodbye because this is a fresh start. Don't think about Jay, Sean or anything else that's related to that old life and Emma Nelson. She's dead because you aren't Emma anymore. You're Miriam Clark from now on. Get used to it.** _I sighed as I ran a hand through my hair before I got in the shower. Awhile later, I left the bathroom and was now in my pajamas. I pulled the sheets back and got under the covers, since I had a lot of stuff I have to do tomorrow, so I fell asleep as I hit the pillow.

* * *

I woke up the next day and ran to the bathroom to throw up. I brushed my teeth and got ready for the day. I wore my new outfit that I got when I went to the mall: Black leather spandex, black stilettos and a sexy, but cute black top.

A few hours later, I finally got my ID, got a new phone-kept my old one as a backup-and got a new number for it. Now I have my old phone with my old number and a new phone with a new number. I left the hotel with my stuff and drove away, trying to find a new place to live for awhile. I walked into a McDonald's and ordered my food. I sat down and noticed that there was a family in the back of the building-which reminded me about how I thought I had my future planned out before it all got shot straight down to hell-and a man around my age sitting alone. He has short brown hair, but I couldn't see his eyes.

I started eating and thought about where I was going to work and live for awhile. I sighed, and ran my hand through my hair before I continued to eat my food. "Are you alright?" I looked up and faked a smile. "I'm fine. Just have some problems, but I'm sure I'll be able to figure something out." I said, before I took a sip of my drink.

_**He's really cute. Short Brown hair and Hazel eyes. There is something about him that I can't figure out. Oh, well. Probably me being paranoid. **_

"I could help you, if you want." He offered, as I put my empty trash away before I walked over to him and grabbed my drink.

"I don't know. I just moved here from Toronto after some pretty horrible memories and I'm trying to find a place to stay while I'm here and find a place to work." I said, shrugging. "Please. I promise I won't be a distraction. You seem like you kind of got out of a relationship." I flinched as I thought about the reason why Jay and I broke up.

"I did and I don't need another one for awhile." I said, as he smiled a little bit. "I just moved here myself, so maybe we could help each other out." I nodded, since I didn't have anyone else I could talk to. My phone rang as I sighed and took it out of my bag. _Snake._ I ignored it. "Aren't you going to get that?" He asked, as I shook my head. "Just my stepdad. I left Toronto for a reason, actually several, but none of it matters anymore. Can we please get out of here?" I asked a little annoyed and angry because Toronto was trying to re-enter my life and I wanted it to stay gone for as long as possible.

"Sure. Ladies first." I blushed a little, but made sure he couldn't see it. He and I walked to my car. "Cool car. What kind is it?" He asked, shocked. "1988 Acura Legend." I replied, smirking. "Wow. I didn't think a cute girl like you would have a car like that." He smiled, as I looked at him. "I thought you would be more of a BMW girl, or something." He paused and looked away for a bit. "I'm sorry. I'll shut up now."

I laughed. "It's fine. I thought the same thing, but I love this car." **Reminds you of how much Jay loves his Civic and how he used to drive you to school, right, Greenpeace? **The voice mocked me. **Reinventing yourself by a different name, appearance and everything else doesn't change the fact that you are Emma Nelson. You can't run from your past, Em. Sean tried and look where that got him. He ended up coming back home to Toronto where he's meant to be at. Too bad he's missing the girl he's meant to be with. Sooner or later, you WILL return to Toronto where you fell in love with him when you were 13. Nothing will change that, but if you want to run away from your problems-just like Sean did-then go right ahead. We know where you will end up though: Back in Toronto running back to Sean's arms. If he will even take you back after everything you've done. You can't get rid of your past, Em. You know that. Sean is the perfect example to remind you of that. **

I shook my head as he asked, "Are you okay?" I nodded as I started to get a bad feeling. I shook my head as he looked at me and said, "Here. I'll give you my number, so I can help you if you need it." I smiled as he wrote it down, before he said, "See you around." He walked to his car as I walked to mine. As I started driving, I couldn't stop thinking about him. He's different then any other guy I've met.

* * *

**What do you think about the whole chapter? Emma leaving, her thoughts about starting over, her new identity and the guy she just met. **

**(1): You're welcome. Can anyone guess where I got Emma's alias-new name-from? Hehe...**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter. **


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you guys for enjoying. I hope you like reading this story. Someone commented that they feel like Emma is going a bit overboard. I don't know how, but I'm doing my best. I have alot of plans for this story. Enjoy.

I would love to give a shoutout to Kelly-who is a guest-for giving me a few more ideas to add to this story. Thank you so much.

**Jay's POV**:  
No one spoke, moved or anything. "What is she hiding from us? Why would she hide anything from her friends," Manny asked and then looked at Ellie. "Or, acquaintances." She said, as Alex and I looked at each other. I shrugged. "Maybe because she's worried about your reactions." Alex said, looking at Cameron and I. "That doesn't make any sense. She knows that she can talk to us if she needs to." Alex scoffed. "Well, did she?" I shook my head. "There is something that she doesn't want us to know."

"What could it be?" JT asked, as we all shrugged. "It has to be horrible if she left town." Ellie said, before Alex spoke. "Just like someone else we know who leaves town when things get difficult." She said, looking at Sean, who was looking at the ground before glaring at her. "The shooting wasn't my fault. Blame that psycho who kissed Emma two years ago." Sean said, angrily. _**No. The shooting was partly my fault, because I was the one who blamed Jimmy for the prank. **_

"Well, we all know that she went back to her Anorexia days," I said, and mumbled, "plus the fact that she started drinking a little bit due to the shooting." Sean raised an eyebrow, looking at me. "We have to find her.'' Ellie said, as Toby looked around. "I may be able to find her, but I need a computer to do it." Alex walked out the room and came back in with a laptop.

She handed it to Toby as he quickly plugged his first generation Iphone into the computer. "She's not going to answer." Ellie said, as we turned from her to Toby. "I don't need her to. I just have to get the towers working." Toby said, as he stared at the computer. **(1)**

He called Emma and immediately got a voicemail. "Her phone is turned off." He said, as Sean looked disappointed. "Sorry, Sean." Toby said, looking at him. "It's fine. I didn't expect her to answer anyways."

"So what do we do now?" Ellie asked, curious. "I don't know, but we have to do something." My phone rang. Towers. "Is it Emma?" Sean asked anxiously. I shook my head and his mood instantly went back to the way it was.

"It's Towerz." I said, before I answered. "Dude, I'm glad you called. We need your help. I can't explain right now, but can you please come by Alex's apartment?"

"Sure. I'll be there soon." He said before he hung up. "Manny, call Darcy and Spinner." Alex and I tensed up for a second, but quickly relaxed. We both know that it was our fault for Rick going insane. "Craig as well." They all looked at me, especially Manny and Ellie. "What? He's been friends with her since forever." I said, ignoring the two girls glaring at me.

"Fine." Manny said, as she took out her phone and called them. "Hey. We need your help." Manny said, before she spoke again a few moments later. "We are on a four way call, but we need you guys to get to Alex's apartment. I'll text you the address and I'll explain when you all get here." She said as she looked at Alex who nodded then hung up.

We all waited for them as Alex went to kitchen to get some drinks. She came back with them just as the door rang. "Jay." He muttered, stiffly. "Spinner." I let them in. "Alex." He said to her. "Spinner." She replied back. It was tense between the three of us is because of the prank we pulled on Rick. No one knew but the three of us. Craig ran up to us. "What happened?" He said looking at all of us.

"Craig." Manny and Ellie said at the same time before glaring at each other. Towerz came in shortly after Craig did.

"Ok. Why are the rest of us here?" Spinner asked looking at all of us. "What's going on?"

"Emma has disappeared. We don't know where or why, but it was shortly after graduation was over." They all looked at us. "Are you sure?" Ellie glared at Craig before she took out her phone and played the voicemail that Emma left her a few weeks before she left. It was on speaker. Emma's struggle to breathe was heard, as she was trying to catch her breath through her tears.

_"I need your help. I don't know what the hell to do and I'm kind of freaking out. Please don't tell anyone." _ The phone was silent, but then the volume was back at it's normal rate._ "I know that we aren't exactly friends due to our past history of fights, but I need someone to talk to." _

Ellie put the phone up as we all looked at each other. "What the hell would terrify her so much to make her leave town and not tell anyone?" She asked, as I shrugged.

"Well, she looked pretty terrified of Rick the last time she saw him, but I think that was because she was more worried about Sean's safety than her own." Manny said, looking at us before turning to him. "The two us know her better than anyone and we both know that she cares about other people and thinks about them before herself. She always puts everyone else's feelings above her own. I think that's what she's doing now. Whatever the hell was scaring her at that time got so bad that it made her run from Toronto. Most of us heard what she said in that letter."

Alex grabbed it and handed her letter to Manny. "She said, '_I'm sorry for worrying all of you, especially Jay and Sean... Do me a favor and make sure they are alright. I know they must be hurt because of my last minute decision-especially the latter-the most, but you know the last thing I've ever wanted to do is hurt them. I just didn't have a choice._' That proves that she was thinking about those two," she looked at both of us, "as she wrote this. She also said, '_Tell them that I love both of them more than anything.' _Again, she wasn't thinking about herself, but them." Manny said, as Ellie stood up and looked at it.

"But she contradicted herself and said that, '_I have to do this...I didn't have a choice...I have to get my life straightened out before I can be in a relationship.' _She was thinking about herself when she wrote that." Ellie said as Manny glared at her. "Don't you understand. Emma felt like she didn't have a choice and what did she mean by, '_I have to get my life straightened out?'_ Emma would never do this unless she has a damn good reason." She said, glaring at Ellie.

"And what reason is that, Santos? That Nelson is too much of a selfish bitch to stick around? She convinced Sean to turn himself in by saying that she didn't care about him which lead to him going to jail. Not to mention she dated peter which lead to him getting suspended. He was put in jail and got suspended because of her. If you can't see what a selfish little bitch your best friend is, then you are blind. Look at everything she has put Sean through." Ellie said, pissed.

**Manny's POV:  
**"Back off, Nash. I know my best friend and she wouldn't skip town if she didn't have a good reason. You heard the voicemail yourself. I admit, that her relationship with Sean wasn't perfect, but they balance each other out in most ways. It was perfect for them. They are meant to be together. She would never hurt him on purpose then, so what the hell makes you think she's going to start now? She was terrified about something and if you are going to go back and forth between trying to help us figure out how to bring her back home and talking shit about her that you don't know about, then you can just shut the fuck up and GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE." I said, as I had her pinned against the wall.

"Let me go Santos. I'm tired of everything being about Emma. She has a gun pointed at her face? Sean immediately steps between her and Rick. Meanwhile, I try and be there for him and he yells at me to leave him alone before he almost dies in Wasaga. Fuck this shit. I'm so glad that I didn't listen to her when she told me to get back together with him."

"He put himself in between then because she means everything to him. He loves her more than anything. Even after they broke up, he's never hated her. Emma would know when he needs space and to leave him alone for awhile. You kept on pressuring him to talk, which is why he snapped. Emma would know when he needs her around and when he needs to be alone. I'm surprised he didn't snap at you sooner, to be honest." I said, before Jay looked at us.

"What are you talking about, Ellie?" Jay asked, confused. Ellie didn't say anything, but kept on glaring at me. "Ellie?" Sean asked, confused just like the rest of us. She wanted me to let her go, but I didn't.

"While you were in jail, she told me to get back together with you. I declined her suggestion because I knew that you two are meant to be together since you have known her since she was 13. Anyways, she was pissed off about something the next day because she punched Alex."

"I remember that. She asked me for help on something before she got pissed off at Jay-I don't know if she was just taking her anger out on him because he was the first person to ask her what was wrong or if he pissed her off-but she ditched school shortly after that. She hasn't been the same since. She's gotten into fights, went back to being Anorexic and even got suspended after a fight with Ellie." Toby said, as Sean looked shocked.

"We've tried talking to her, Sean. All of us. Jay, Alex, myself-Even Ellie tried to get Emma to talk to her or someone-but she started distancing herself from all of us. Sure, she was hanging out with Jay and Alex a lot more, but eventually she started doing the same thing to him. She tried to push us away. She and I didn't even hangout anymore. We've tried helping her, but she wouldn't let us. It's like she totally transformed from the 7th grade Golden Girl that you knew into this angry, self-destructive, bad girl version of you. No offense, but it was difficult to watch."


	4. Chapter 4

**Jay's POV:  
**"She stayed with me for a little bit, but I didn't know what I could do to help her. She was a completely different person than before." Alex said, before she turned away from us and started walking. "What are you doing?" She turned around. "I'm going to see if she left anything behind." She said before she walked back out of the room. Soon, we heard her scream in terror. We all ran to the bedroom and saw what she had in her hand. A towel with red stuff on it and a beer can.

"That's blood!" Sean yelled as he and I walked into the room. "She was drinking!" Sean yelled in rage. "It looks like she accidentally cut herself on something." Alex whispered, looking at an extremely angry looking Sean. "What the hell is going on?" He asked, angry as I grabbed onto him from behind. "I don't know, but we have to find out." I said looking at everyone in the doorway. "Let's go back to the living room. It's crowded up here." I suggested as Sean got out of my hold and went downstairs.

"Alex, are you coming?" I asked, and got worried when she didn't answer. "She would never cut herself on purpose." She said, moving to the bathroom before I followed her. "Jay, come here. Now." She said, as I walked into the bathroom. "Look." She said as she started crying. There was a little more dried up blood in the tub, but not as bad as the towel. Alex held onto me, crying into my shoulder.

"We can't tell Sean. He's already pissed off enough right now." She nodded in agreement. She got rid of the blood and we quickly went downstairs. "Anything else?" He asked, as we shook our heads. "There is no way she would do that on purpose, right?" Sean asked, worried and angry.

"None of us ever thought she would skip town, but she did. Anything is possible." Ellie mumbled under her breath.

"Wait a minute." I said, turning to Alex. "That beer can we saw upstairs was hers." Alex shrugged, "So?"

"Was she or wasn't she drinking the night you found her having a panic attack?" I asked, crossing my arms, as Alex nodded.

"Why didn't you say anything when I asked you the first time?" I asked her, pissed off now. "If you knew then it would get her more stressed out. She didn't need that at the time and besides Cameron would know that something was off. If he suspected anything and asked Emma about it, then she would start denying it and lie just to make up stop bothering her about what she could be hiding. Besides, I didn't think that she would continue drinking without us knowing. We were watching her as much as we could, so I didn't think she could be that sneaky. I thought I'd finally gotten through to her, but obviously I didn't." She said, as Cameron looked more pissed off then before. What would he do if he knew that she cut intentionally since it was no 'accident?'

"We need more help with this." I stated as I called Simpson's house. "Jay? What's going on?" Her mom asked, worried.

"Emma ran away. We don't know where or why, but we found out some disturbing things that she's been keeping from all of us."

"Where are you and is there anyone else around?" Cameron kept his angry eyes on me.

"I'm at Alex's apartment and everyone is here. Darcy, Spinner, Manny, Toby, Liberty, Alex, Towerz, JT, Ellie, Craig, Sean and myself."

"What did you find out? Did you call the police." I confirmed it then told that about the beer can and the towel that had dried blood on it.

"We don't know if that's all the secrets she's been hiding, but we do know that she was drinking and that she went back to being anorexic. We don't know anything other than that. I'm sorry, but we thought we could handle her. Alex, Manny, Ellie and I have tried talking to her, but it didn't work. I tried talking to her a few times and one of those conversations ended up in Emma comparing me to Rick." She was talking to Simpson on the phone before she asked where I thought she would go.

"I don't know. I don't think she would end up in Wasaga because that would have been the first place we would have looked for her and I know that she doesn't want to be found so that place is out of the question."

"Thanks, Jay for letting us know. We will keep you updated and can you do the same for us?" I confirmed it before hanging up.

* * *

**Emma's POV:  
**I decided to go apartment hunting and after several hours, I finally found a place. It was just outside the city, so it wasn't too far. After I sighed the papers and everything and looked around I decided that I would stay there for awhile. I was so beautiful. Living room to my left and kitchen to my right. The hallway was straight ahead and my room was amazing.

I was told that the former owners left the bed and furniture here because they weren't able to move it. I grabbed my stuff and started putting everything away. I decided to go to sleep since it was so late.

I woke up the next morning to my phone ringing. I ignored it and got dressed, grabbed my purse and unplugged both phones from the chargers. After that I decided to find a place to have breakfast. I called the guy I met yesterday and asked him if he wanted to have breakfast with me. He accepted and said that his name was Andy Blackwell. I told him what my name was-alias name anyways-and we agreed to eat at IHop. Right after I hung up, I started to get sick, so I ran to the bathroom and rinsed my mouth out when I was done. About an hour later, I met him there and we waited until it was our turn.

The waitress handed us our menus and we ordered our food. We talked for a bit until the food came. I ate as we talked about anything and everything, except why I moved to Toronto. I asked him why he moved here and he said, "Because, I wasn't a big fan of the school I went to and I wanted to get away with it. I've never had a girlfriend before and the other students were teasing me about it, so I moved and finished high school somewhere else before I moved here."

I was shocked and decided to tell him about Sean, but not much. "I met my first love when I was 12 or 13 and I hurt him by leaving town. He's probably not very happy with me right now. I don't think any of my friends will ever forgive me."

"Why do you say that?" I shrugged and was relieved when we talked about something else other than Toronto or Sean.

Soon I was going to pay for it, but he stopped me. "I can get it." I looked at him and said that I could do it, since I have the money. He insisted and I gave up, but told him that I would be paying next time.

We walked out as I noticed a small coffee shop that reminded me of the Dot. There was a help wanted sign, so we walked in. I went up to the counter and said, "Hi. I noticed the help wanted sign on the door and was wondering if I could get an application." The woman nodded as she handed me an application. "I'm Britt."

"Miriam."

"Let me know if you need anything else." I nodded as I filled out the application and stopped when I saw the tv announcement. "An 18 year old girl has gone missing after she lost control of her car and it turned into flames. Emma Christine Nelson left Toronto about 2 days ago and hasn't been seen since. Alex Nunez, who went to Degrassi Community School with her, describes Emma as a blond haired, hazel/brown eyes and was last seen leaving Degrassi right after graduation. According to Alex, Emma has had a few problems in the past like Anorexia and a drinking problem. She also has a cut on one of her arms. If you see her then contact Toronto Canada Police. We will keep you updated on this story as soon as we can. Her friends and family want her to come home if she survived her car accident."


End file.
